Confessions of a Harry Potter Fan
by BringMeToLife340
Summary: Elizabeth McCord is your average HUGE Harry Potter fan. She is whisked away to the world of Harry Potter and soon falls in love with the person she swore to hate for all eternity. Full Summary inside. Rated K for language, and mild sensuality.


**A/N: Hello! I would like to thank you for checking out my fanfic. I originally started writing this just for myself and a couple of friends, but they told me that the first chapter was great and that I should post it on this website. So I immediately did so. **

**This is only my second attempt at writing, and my last fanfic was terrible, so please excuse my mediocre writing skills. **

**It will probably take me 2-3 weeks to post each chapter, I don't get to sit down and write very often. **

** Full Summary: Elizabeth McCord is your average 15 year old, who happens to be one of the biggest Harry Potter fans you'll ever meet. One night she is whisked away to Harry's fantasy world through her sleep and becomes Emily Longbottom, Neville's younger sister. She meets all of her favorite characters, and all of the characters she hates. The classes, teenage hormones, and Draco Malfoy add to pressure on her shoulders. She soon finds love with the person she swore to hate for eternity. **

**I suck at summaries, isn't it obvious? This first chapter isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy it!**

Confessions of a Harry Potter Fan.

Chpt. 1

Swirls surrounded me, quick adjacent lightning bolts seemed to be inching closer and closer towards me. The lightning bolts seemed to have a mind of their own, something I had done had provoked them, and now they were coming to kill me.

One sharp touch of the lightning bolt would electrocute me, and then I would lay limp in this open neon colored room.

When the lightning bolts began to shake violently, and they were only a few millimeters away from my body, I abruptly sat up in a four poster bed.

It had only been a dream, a very alarming dream.

I started to stand up out of the bed by grabbing onto one of the posts that was connected to it.

When I stood up my legs felts too wobbly to be my own. I normally had thick muscular legs that supported me, but when I looked down to glance they didn't even look like legs, I would potentially call these type of legs sticks.

I took a glance at the hand that had grasped the bed post. My hands were normally tan and petite (My hands were the only things on my body that were petite), but these were pale, long, and lean.

What the heck was going on?

I finally glanced around the entire room to find several bodies sleeping on identical four poster beds, with the same matching red and gold material canopied over the top of the beds.

One girl had bushy brown hair, she was very petite and from what I could see, she didn't have any meat on her body.

The girl next to her had long violent red hair, she too was skinny.

What was with everyone being so perfectly figured?

I saw a mirror popped up against a window over in the far right corner, I awkwardly ran over to it.

When I saw the complete stranger in the mirror, I jumped back and ran into an empty bed.

"Holy Crap!" I screamed. Except with a british accent, which really made crap sound like a proper word.

The person in the mirror had beautiful long blonde hair that stretched down her back, it was much prettier than my cropped off brown hair.

She was tall, almost about six foot.

Her frame was thin and lean, which explained the sticks for legs.

When I had shouted I had awakened everyone around me, the bushy brunette, and the petite red head.

They started to stir in their beds, so I immediately froze in my spot.

The bushy one muttered in a british accent, "Em? Is everything okay?".

Em, so this person's name was either Emma or Emily, I guess I would have to answer to this name now.

I warily breathed "N-No" this was crazy, what was I doing in some sort of dorm room?

"Well do I need to get my wand?" This girl was starting to rise up out of her bed.

"Wand... What the he... Oh crap no!"

Wand, Bushy brown hair, the four poster bed, the red and gold fabric everywhere, this was Hogwarts.

I had fallen asleep last night reading Prisoner of Azkaban, I must be dreaming.

The red head, who must be Ginny Weasly, started to shakily stalk out of her bed, "Em, did you really have to wake us up this early again?" she asked.

"Uh... sorry, bad dream."

I had to wake up, this was too weird. It had always been my dream to be a witch, and fall in love with a wizard at Hogwarts but I'm pretty sure this was just testing me.

I decided that running into a wall would be a good way of waking up. So I steadied myself by a wood burning stove that was placed in the middle of the dorm. I braced myself and ran as fast as I could into the wall in front of me. There was a loud thud, then followed loud screams from Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny was the first to say something, "What the bloody hell are you doing!?"

I soon stood back up, and wobbled over to my bed so that I could calm down.

Hermione was biting her finger nails nervously over me, "Did anything happen last night? What did Ron do to you?".

I furrowed my eyebrows. So Ron was part of my dream too! I had always had a thing for Ron, he was one of my favorite Harry Potter characters.

"R-Ron? What does Ron have to do with any of this?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "You went out with my brother last night." She crossed her arms over her chest then looked worried. "Em, do you even remember last night? You came in really late, maybe you were tired."

Hermione started pacing, and being over dramatic, just like her character was suppose to be.

I quickly tried to gather up an excuse, "I umm. I, Ron uh." what was the term for kissing in England? "Uh, Ron and I were sort of... snogging last night. I must have been in a daze."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Em, when are you going to stop lying to us? You were mad at Ron right before you left. You of all people wouldn't have been snogging him."

Ok, so that lie didn't work. I had no idea what was going on, and no way of trying to figure out what had gone on the night before. So I tried changing the subject.

"Right. Erm, who's hungry!?" I shot up from the bed and went over to what I thought was a closet. I opened the door only to find that it was a broom cupboard.

I glanced around to see if they had noticed, "Uh, hah. Wrong door."

Hermione bit her lip and started to linger over me, "Maybe we shouldn't eat. It may upset you more."

I sighed. "Or, it would help me feel better!". I ran over a trunk that was set in front of the bed I had woke up in, I opened it up to view it's contents. Luckily, "Em's" uniform was tucked away inside.

"I'll just go... put this on." I clutched the outfit to my chest and slipped away from the worried girls.

When I returned, Hermione and Ginny had already dressed in their uniforms. They were joined by another girl, she had long curly blonde hair and probably the thickest person I had seen thus far. She had a large tilted bow tied to the back of her head, which almost made her look immature. This _had_ to be Lavender Brown.

She grinned brightly, "How are you doing this morning, Emily?". Ah... my name, I mean this person's name was Emily.

"Good." was all I said.

I peeked back into the chest that had held Emily's belongings trying to find a bag full of her school books.

"Um, has anyone seen my book bag? Or possibly my wand?". I turned around to face the confused girls.

Ginny reached back behind my bed and pulled out a worn brown bag. I reached for one of the straps, but Ginny pulled it out of my grasp.

"Uh. No. Since when do you lose things? You're one of the most organized people I know."

Oh crud. I was highly unorganized, and this Emily seemed to be less like me every second that ticked by. It only made everything harder.

"I'm just confused. I think I remember running into something last night, maybe that's why." I lied.

Ginny didn't look too convinced. She shoved the bag into my arms and pushed me out of the way.

I searched it's contents only to find my wand and several potions books.

"Well, shall we go eat?" I asked.

All three of them glanced at one another, then shrugged.

I let Hermione lead, because I could trust to get us to the Great Hall in one piece. I myself couldn't do that.


End file.
